Always
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: Forewarning: This is a yaoi fanfic. Crona is a guy. If you don't like that then don't read. Also it has to deal with an abuse and murder, so it's kinda dark. This was for an assignment I had. I had to chose a song, interpret the lyrics and write a stor


**Come on Kid. Surely you can't be that blind? Why can't you see all the things that he's hiding from you?**

Because he's not hiding anything from me. Crona and I have an open and honest relationship.

**Then why do you doubt him?**

I . . . I'm not sure.I sat there, alone in the empty apartment I once shared with the witch. Five months. It's been five months since he walked out on me."Crona." My voice echoed off the walls, reminding me of just how lonely I was. "Did I bring this on us? Tell me; was I your reason for living, or your reason for crying?"

_Kid, I'll love you. Always. You know I can't live without you._

_. . . Always.. . . Always. . . . Always.. . . Always _

**Aww he said that? How sweet. But 'always' didn't last long did it?**

"A lot shorter then I had thought."

**Poor Kid. All alone. The man he loved walked out on him. How you must hate that pink haired brat.**

"I love him. I can't live without him." I sighed and laid back on the king sized bed we once shared. "This solitude is more then I can take."

**How could you not have seen this coming Kid? Crona had to have given you a sign or something.**

"Not that I can remember. It was so sudden."

_"You don't want me around. You've been pushing me away. Do you even love me anymore?"_

"Of course I love you Crona. How can you doubt that?"

_"Lately you've been . . . distant." __He looked away from me__. "And acting differently." __Why was his face bruised. Did I cause that? __"I've been keeping this inside for a while now. We can't live like this Kid. Your anger is becoming to much for me. I have to walk on egg shells when your home, constantly afraid that you will go off and . . ." __Tears began to swell in his eyes. "__It would be best if . . . if I . . . leave. Then he left. The door slammed behind him and he left_

_Always . . ._ Why can't I get his voice out of my head? _. . . Always.. . . Always. . . . Always. . . . Always _

**How could you let him just leave like that? Didn't it anger you?**

What could I do about it? He made up his mind. This wasn't the life he wanted.

**But he accused you of hurting him. You would never do something like that. Not even with how much you hated him.**

I didn't hate him. I loved him.

**Yet you let him walk out on you. Without even trying to get him back. Tell me Kid. Did you hurt him?**

I don't remember. Perhaps in a fit of anger.

**The man you loved? You struck him? One doesn't hit the person they love. They hit those they hate.**

Hate? Crona? I could never hate Crona.

**Then where did his bruises come from? And the black eyes. All those marks you've left on him over the years, he brought those on himself?**

No . . . maybe

**Love and hate aren't all that different my dear boy. Perhaps you confused the two.**

Did I?

**Wouldn't be the first time it's happened. They are two sides of the same coin. Really you can't have one without the other. When they are balanced everything is fine. But once one out weighs the other . . . well then things really get out of hand. And the person that causes this imbalance? Usually they are punished.**

Punished? How?

**You already have the answer to that Kid. Only you can set things right. Bring that balance back.**

_. . . Always.. . . Always. . . . Always.. . . Always /sup_

My thoughts ran wildly. Perhaps this inner voice was right. Crona really did hide things from me, lied to me, brought out my anger and tipped the balance from love to hate. He left me. Walked out, left me here alone. Without even an explanation. Not only that but he took that love we once had and destroyed it. Replaced it with this burning hatred. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" The picture beside our bed, the one of us at Crona's birthday last year, I picked it up and threw it against the wall. It shattered into to pieces. "Why would you tear my world apart?"_. . . Always.. . ._ "You said that, but you didn't mean it. Crona . . . this is hell!" I fell to my knees, covering my face with my hands. "I hate you . . .I hate you . . . I love you. Make this pain stop, take this away as well. End it. Please."

**But it's already ended. Don't you see? Your hands. Kid, they are covered in blood.**

I don't understand.

**I can see it plain as day. Does this make you feel better? Does it make you complete, more like a man?**

_What are you talking about? _A pistol in my left hand? And it's shaking. How did that get there? I looked up at the mirror beside me. My face, chest, arms . . . they were black. Completely covered in blood. "Crona?" I turned to my left and saw him, staring at me. But he was paler than usual. "Crona?" _. . . Always.. . . Always. . . ._

**Good job Kid. You made things right.**

_Right? How is this right? Crona's . . . he's. . . _"dead."

**Yes he is. And now balance is restored. You are over come with greif and reminded of just how much this poor boy meant to you. How much you loved him. Doesn't that balance the searing hatred you have? All is right with the world now Kid.**

"No. This isn't what I want." _Always . . . always. . ._ "We were supposed to be happy together. Grow old together. Be together."

**But he destroyed that happiness, that future you could have shared.**

"How could I do this to him?" I screamed into the dark room, digging my fingertips into the back of my neck. "The fuck is wrong with me?"

**Nothing. You did what had to be done. This was the only logical thing to do.**

Logical?

**Yes Kid. Logical.**

Balance has been restored?

**Yes Kid. Can you live with that?**

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Kid got to his feet, letting the body of that pathetic child fall to the ground at his feet. I opened the front door, taking one last look over my shoulder at the mirror he had hung on the wall. Not too fond of the strips on his hair, but I can deal with that. I laughed as I stepped out of the apartment, leaving the child behind me nothing more than heap on the floor. It echoed off the walls, causing what was left of Kid's consciousness to stir. Settle down boy. This is best for both of us. You'll see.

_.Always.. . . Always. . . . Always.. . . Always_


End file.
